Injured Souls
by AkariZeriChana-newAmerica
Summary: Alice and Jasper find a guide to help them find Nahuel in BD. They got so much more than that in a young soldier with bloodlines that drag her straight back to Jasper. Full Summary inside, please read and review. TEMPORARILY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1 Soldier

**Injured Souls:**

Summary- During BD Jasper and Alice are going through South America trying to find the half human-half vampire that could make the difference against the Volturi. They unknowingly stumble across a newborn war and discover a young soldier. Jasper saves her from immanent death and she in turn assists them in finding the half vampire they are looking for. The more time they spend with her the more they find out about her, and about themselves. Their lives where tied together from the day she was born. In a dangerous race against time and the Volturi, trust is put to the test and the shifty, shady and often unstable girl Jasper saved begins to come out. This is the story of how Nahuel was found, how Jasper and Alice saved a life to help save the Cullens. This is the story of Arianna Felicity Whitlock.

**Chapter 1- Soldier**

**Alice POV-**

"Jasper!" I called, shocked at what I had jut seen. He ran up to me and didn't need me to say anything to know I had seen something,

"What did you see?"

"Me and you," I whispered, "We're going to run into a feud while we're somewhere in South America…"

"What kind of feud?" He asked his eyes narrowing, making the scars around his eyebrows stand out.

"There are newborn armies."

His eyes widened, "Oh god…"

*******************************^=^******************************

It's been two days since my vision, and chasing down something I can't see is starting to take its toll. I was frustrated and we had barely gotten anywhere, and the visions of my family getting ripped to shreds weren't helping either. We needed a guide, desperately.

I tripped over a root in my concentration on the future, Jasper caught my arm and cradled me gently, "It'll be okay Alice, it'll be okay."

That's when the crashing and snapping noises reached our ears. I heard something splinter, probably a tree, there was numerous cracking and popping noises followed by a high-pitched noise. It was the kind of cover-your-ears-gives-you-goose-bumps noise.

He pointed to a place where small shoots of light burst through the trees, a small clearing. It was full of vampires.

"Run you pathetic excuse for a soldier, run!" Someone yelled angrily. There was an especially loud crack and multiple curses. I peered through some leaves and watched the scene as it unfolded.

There were four vampires in the clearing; the way they stood it was three against one. One, young in human age, girl stood, her back almost against a tree. She had pin straight dirty blond/light brown hair, and her eyes sparked a dull crimson, anger shown from them like a flame. The other three, two black boys, one had dark brown hair the other had brown, and a blonde girl. The girl had the flaming red eyes of a newborn, the others could have been anywhere between two and sixty years old.

Their most dominant features, they all shared. It was the scars riddling their body and deforming their appearance. My heart broke a little when I looked at the girl, she couldn't be older than fourteen, a small child, around my height, and she was a soldier in this war. Moreover, she was going to die. I hadn't seen it, but she was breathing hard, she was covered in dirt and she looked injured. With three other soldiers, two with skill rivaling her and the brute strength of a newborn, there was no hope for her.

The brown haired male took a step forward and the girl's head snapped up. I had never seen… such fire in someone's eyes. The boy lunged, just as the newborn girl maneuvered around from the side, flanking her. She reacted quickly, sidestepping the boy and going after the girl, moving swiftly, attacking from behind and the sides. Jasper's eyebrows raised, he was impressed.

Suddenly, they other male lunged from behind, the two of them tumbled to the ground, feral snarls ripped from her throat as she flailed and struggled. Her foot jabbed into his stomach and he crashed backwards. The other and her began side stepping, trying to get angles on each other to attack.

"Dance boy, dance," She spat, snarling under her breath. The other two lined up in a triangle, she watched them in her peripheral vision, furious growls emanating from her. When one got to close, she whirled, her fist connecting with his jaw. Something cracked and he went sprawling, the others closed in.

"You never know when to just give up Ari!" The dark haired one spat,

"That's because there is never a circumstance where giving up is an option." 'Ari' snarled. The dark haired mail snarled in frustration and the three vampires closed in. They jumped; Ari and the three vampires tumbled into a tree, where they promptly pinned her down. There was a flash of white and one of them sunk their teeth into her forearm. This wasn't to kill her, this was to cause pain, I realized as Ari's head tipped back and she repressed a scream.

Jasper burst from our hiding spot tackling the vampire. I didn't think, I just reacted, going after the others, I was protecting my Jasper. The girl looked at me quizzically once, but then her instincts won and she struggled to her feet. Jasper snarled, willing them to try to get past him. They starred for a second and then slowly retreated, disappearing into the woods.

I wasn't completely sure what happened, but I turned to look at the girl. I tried to fight squish the feeling I got when I looked at her, hundreds, no thousands of scars covering her. Dangerous, stay back! They yelled. It was different with my Jasper, he loved me. She was just a stranger with people out to kill her.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked her, she nodded stiffly. She stood up stiffly. Ari cradled her arm up against her chest and glared at the freshest scar.

"Who are you?" She asked, looking at his scars. She tensed up once she actually looked at him, her back was rigid and snarl slipped from her teeth. She sounded like an animal, this little kid.

"He's the guy who just saved your life." I said quietly, "For a reason which I do not know."

"I…" Jasper began; his eyes searched Ari's face. Her expression was etched in stone, that fire burned in her eyes. "She's too young to die." He said, "Behind every soldier is a human who never asked for this." Ari sucked in a sharp breath,

"You got out." She said simply, "You ran away."

"That I did. It taught me something, there's more to life than bloodlust and pain, there is happiness and love. Everyone deserves a chance at that." He said, smiling at me.

"I never got your names." She said quietly, her eyes darting every which way like a paranoid animal.

"Oh, Jasper Cullen," He said, "and this is my little Alice Cullen." He ruffled my hair.

"Arianna," She said, shaking my hand, "nice to meet you." I laughed,

"Why did they call you Ari, then?" Jasper asked, his golden eyes were full of questions. It has been a while since he met someone who had been in a war like this.

Ari laughed, "Oh, it's sort of a human pet name. It stuck; I didn't expect people to actually call me Ari."

"Human name? How old are you then?" I asked her, she pursed her lips,

"Fifteen."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." I pressed. She sighed,

"I'm almost four."

"So," Jasper said, "you are young... You're a pretty recent vampire and you would be up with modern times?"

"Of course," she smiled deviously, "I know everything about everyone that lives south of the Mexican border."

"What was the deal with those guys who attacked you then?" I interjected,

"Oh, they're your basic executing team. Once we reach a certain age, someone gets rid of us. I guess I'm there…" She trailed off, the smile fading from her face and despair crept into her eyes.

"Well Ari," Jasper said, "Tell you what, you come with us and help us find someone and we'll protect you and you can have a family." He put an arm on her shoulder. It felt good… for both of us, knowing that we were giving this kid a second shot.

"What makes you think I need a family?" She almost snarled, her eyebrows pulling together,

"Everyone needs someone." Jasper said, squeezing my hand.

"So Ari, what's your last name? Do you remember?"

"Oh, of course! My full name is Arianna Felicity Whitlock." She said, completely unaware that as she said this Jasper's eyes widened and I stiffened. She didn't have blond hair, but it was close. Genetics could have taken care of that… She has some of the same features as him, small nose, long cheekbones…

"Earth to vegetarians!" She said to us, snapping us out of our trance, "We've got to keep moving, we're sitting ducks."

"You think we'll run into more from the armies?" Jasper asked frowning,

"Think?" Ari snorted, "I _know_ we will. No worries though, even if you're to old to handle taking them down, I got this covered. It's pretty much my land to navigate."

"Just don't forget who saved you…" Jasper grumbled, put out with her overconfidence,

"Never." She said, red eyes twinkling, "Soldiers honor." She snapped him a salute. We laughed and began to follow her to where ever it was we where going.

Which was… where exactly?

"Where are we going?" I asked,

"We have to go through a big city. We have these rules, funny thing rules, we're not aloud in the city except at night." She explained, "We'll be taking some sort of car or something so we don't attract more of our kind."

We exchanged stories while waiting for sun down, I didn't really have much to tell, but I listened to one story that Ari remembered as a human,

"When I was a girl, about eight, my mother told me this story. We were at my uncle's old southern manor, and she told me a Civil War story. She said that my great, great, great times a lot uncle had been about my age when he joined the Confederate Army. His name was Jasper Whitlock, and he went missing one day. He vanished, no one ever saw him again. His horse came running into camp with all his gear, and his hat. His hat was stained red with blood. Everyone assumed he had been killed. But, one day a ghost came to the camp, three of them actually. The men swore one of them was Jasper. Only on soldier survived, the others were murdered. No one knew why, was it a traitor amongst the ranks that had angered him? They never found out. Well, my mother stayed in what was Jasper's mother's house, and what she didn't know was that his ghost was there. She could have sworn on her life that the room got colder for an instant, and when she woke up, the door was open and an antique wristwatch was gone." She finished, we were silent.

"You don't believe that do you?" Jasper said quietly,

"Well hell no!" She laughed, "My mom was a _lunatic_." With that, Ari sighed, "But I do miss her."

"My great, great niece?" Jasper asked himself, so low I could barely hear, and Ari could not. "How's your mother Ari?" He asked,

"I haven't the slightest clue." She said slowly, "I wasn't able to find her after I was changed. The newspapers didn't mention her under obituaries, so she's probably still alive. I could be wrong though."

I watched the sun slip behind the clouds, "Sundown," I watched the waning sun paint the clouds idly and barely noticed the hum of music until a small twang in the notes brought me back. A small southern voice was singing some kind of drawl that fit right in with the feeling I was just having.

"Headin' down south to the land of the pine, I'm thumbin' my way into North Caroline, lookin' up the road an' pray to Gawd I see headlights…" Ari sung to herself, "Well them North Country winters keep on a' gettin' me down an' I lost my money playin' poker so where do I a' go now…" She murmured, with such a perfect southern accent, I blurted out my thoughts before thinking,

"Were you born in the southern United States?" I asked, then gasped, covering my hand, she smiled,

"Sure am Ms. I try not to talk with an accent, but seeing as you all ready know, I don't see no point to it." She flashed me a huge grin, speaking with the smoothest accent I've heard since Jasper.

"Well ma'am, it's nice to meet another southerner like myself." Jasper said, bowing his head slightly. He must have expected her to bow to, but she laughed instead.

"Well you're a real southern gentleman Jasper Cullen, but we weren't born in the same sort of time period and I haven't seen no person bow to anyone recently." Ari chuckled to herself, "I'm more a modern kind of person, no disrespect or nothing but you might find that these more modern soldiers are incredibly rude." She smirked,

"Well, I am old enough to be you're great uncle." Jasper grumbled, "And even _I _know that song you were humming, it's old."

"Well excuse me, but it's a damn good song." Ari snapped, "Whatever, let's just get through this town before we get jumped and murdered."

I frowned, she didn't sound like she was joking. Jasper squeezed my hand. We followed Ari through the woods and slowly approached the town. It was still in the back of my mind: Ari could be Jasper's great niece.

Ari scanned a parking lot, and her eyes settled on a motorcycle, she clicked her tongue softly. "Well, I'm taking this for a spin, you guys choose something."

"Isn't that stealing?" I asked quietly,

"Yeah." She said, shrugging, "So? Stealing isn't as bad as murdering."

Jasper shrugged to when I looked over at him and looked over a silver motorcycle, I walked over to him, "It reminds me of the one you have back home." I said slowly, Ari looked up,

I twirled around on the spot, a vision… a very bad vision. "Ari!" I shrieked and pointed behind her. She turned just in time to be thrown to the ground. Rolling with the momentum, she tossed one of her attackers to the side. The other was up on it's feet, and glaring at me… oh crap…

Both Jasper and Ari lunged for him at the same time, he didn't have half a chance. The second vampire, however had recovered and went after Ari from behind as Jasper finished off the first one. I coiled to spring at the vampire but Jasper stepped in front of me,

"Too dangerous." He said sharply. I saw Ari pinned under the vampire, both of them baring their teeth and snarling fiercely,

"A little help would be greatly appreciated." Ari said. I glanced over as the vampire lifted her off the ground by the collar of her jacket. "_What do you want now?_" She snarled,

"How could you." He said simply, "After all I've done for you and _you just left!_" He sneered, "For what? Honestly, to what point? To join…" He looked over at us disdainfully, "Two lone vampires with no purpose, one obviously a runaway and one a short little pixie girl."

I glared at the black haired boy sneering at me. Pixie, sure, short… don't even start. I tossed a growl his direction and my hands clenched a little at my sides. Jasper stepped in front of me, facing the vampire.

"I'm guessing we're dealing with your creator here, Ari." Jasper said slowly, not once taking his calculating eyes off the vampire.

"Yeah, this would be that jerk." She grumbled glaring at him.

"You never were one for polite introductions." The boy said, he looked about our age, seventeen, give or take a year.

"Oh well ex-keh-use me!" Ari snapped, drawing out the word into three syllables, emphasizing her accent. "Jasper, Alice, this is Connor jackass Malloy. Jackass, meet Alice and Jasper."

"Ungrateful little…" Connor didn't finish his sentence because Ari took a snap at him. He dropped her and they both leapt at the same time, I could see their teeth glinting in the dim light. Ari dodged to the side at the last second but Connor's teeth still cut clean through the edge of her jacket, leaving a neat tear. There was a loud crack and Ari was thrown backwards. She flew into a brick building behind her, leaving a person-sized dent in it.

Jasper stepped between Connor and a large pile of bricks where we both assumed Ari was. "Step aside, this doesn't concern you." Jasper glared and coiled to launch at him,

"It does now." He growled and jumped. I ran over to him, but it was already done. A small object whirled through the air and Jasper caught it, a match. He struck it and there was soon a blazing fire. I looked over at Ari who was sitting on a pile of rubble from the building, her back slightly hunched and one shoulder crooked.

"Bastard crushed my lighter, and that was my last match…" She grumbled angrily, "I need to start buying bigger match packets." I shuddered to think about what this implied, the large number of matches could only be used for one thing. She rose and stood, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked her flatly. Ari's fingers clenched and I heard her knuckles crack,

"You and I both know there's only one answer to that." She said slowly, watching the flames so that their reflection danced in her red irises.

"Ari, that doesn't matter, are you okay?" I demanded, a lump rising in my throat. What if she had been injured… what if we couldn't find the half vampire that we needed to save Nessie?

She grunted, and rolled her shoulders back, "I've had worse." I saw Jasper press his lips together in a tight line,

"That's not an answer, Ari." He said,

"We have to keep moving," Ari said flatly, "The sound will attract them any second now. We have to run, on foot."

"And if we run into someone?" Jasper pressed,

"No soldier likes killing. But they are soldiers, and they do as they must for their leader and to protect their own life." She said,

"Jackson!" Jasper laughed, "The so called 'stonewall' Jackson, he was a coward you know."

"Yeah, well he sounded smart." Ari countered, and took two steps forward leaning against the wall for support.

"You can't walk." I stated simply then frowned seeing what she was gonna do.

"Oh, watch me now." She snapped and took off at a full tilt sprint down the streets.

We snuck through the city, pausing to check every street before sprinting down it. We reached the woods in almost no time, but it seemed like an eternity. We finally got deep into the woods and I grabbed Ari's shoulder, hauling her backwards.

"You _will_ let me make sure you're okay." I growled at her. She snarled, deep and angry,

"You _will not_ tell me what to do." She growled,

"Then you will listen to me." Jasper said coolly. She stiffened and glared a bit before relenting,

"Fine, but I'm telling you that I'm-" I didn't let her finish, but raised her jacket away from her side where it was sliced. Her skin was sliced under the jacket as well. From what I could see, there was a long a deep gash running up her side.

"Fine?" I asked her. She turned to glare at me.

"I am fine, it's just a scratch." She said and pulled her jacket down to cover her side. I grabbed her arm,

"Let me just see, you could be injured!" I pressed, this girl was _insane_. We needed her in one piece to help us find another half-vampire! She didn't know that yet, but if there were any of them, she would know where to find them.

"Well, don't you have some super important thing you have to do ASAP?" Ari said, raising her eyebrows in suspicion and highlighting the scar that was just above her eyebrow and hooked around to touch her lower eyelid.

"We do. And we need you to help us, so we are interested in whether or not you are injured for that reason." Jasper said. Ari narrowed her eyes,

"And what exactly is it that I'm helping you with?"

"We need to find a half-vampire, soon, or else something very bad will happen to our family." I said, looking her straight in the eyes,

"Care to elaborate." Ari sniffed, "I barely know anything about you, and I don't know who your family is, so why should I help?"

"Because Jasper saved your life and we can help you, as well. We can get you out of here." I said. The words, 'we can get you out off here' seemed to work like a charm. Ari's eyes lit up and she cracked a smile,

"Anything to get out of here." She said, and I saw her saying it before she did,

"Sure… but you will let me see that slice down your back." I said, and seeing her answer, "It counts as part of anything!" I snapped,

Ari sighed heavily and shrugged off her black jacket. It matched her almost black jeans, black shoes, and the black tank top she wore under it. "You… uh, like black?" I asked her. All black… fashion uh-uh big time.

"We're raised to be shadows in the night, I call it ninja, sue me. It's called stealth." She said sighing, I rolled my eyes. Stealth or not, all black was so not cool.

"Okay, so this looks… bad." Jasper said slowly, poking a Ari's sliced side.

"And it feels so good to have you poking and prodding at it." She snapped sarcastically as she rolled her weight uncomfortably onto her right foot.

"So," I said changing the subject, "that guy Connor was your creator?" I asked her. I saw Jasper narrow his eyes and wait for Ari's response, "What… exactly happened to you?" She ducked her head and laughed bitterly,

"Well… it's a weird story…" She said and sniffed as Jasper brushed up against the gash again, "My brother, Everett, had just gotten back from his service in Iraq, he was twenty-two and a marine." She sighed, "It was two in the morning, raining heavily and we had been driving for at least five hours, my dad was driving and at home my mom was making my brother's favorites to welcome him home after three years, pies and stuff."

"You sure you're okay?" I said biting my lip,

"Do want to hear the story or not?" Ari snapped,

"Just keep going, ignore me." Jasper said as he inspected her side. "Nice slice though, pretty big."

"Gee thanks…" She grumbled, "Well I remember just… sitting in the back seat right next to Everett and singing along to 'Peace Train' as loud as we could because that was how we felt about the war. My oldest sister who was twenty-six was also a marine, and still stationed in Iraq, I had already lost two cousins two the war. But the Whitlock's were a military family and most of us have served, so, we just took this happy moment and cherished it. Everett would be deployed again in four months."

Jasper snorted at the military family comment. "Something funny?" Ari asked,

"Oh… nothing."

"Well… as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," She said, a playful smile on her lips, "We were almost home, driving through the valley to get to the old Whitlock plantation." Her smile vanished, "And then we came around a corner and, bang. Head on collision, we didn't have a prayer of avoiding it, I never even saw it. Can't remember anything about the car that hit us for me life."

"And that's when Connor showed up." Jasper said through gritted teeth

"Mm-hmm. He came to the scent of blood, and I was dragging my brother out of the car, Everett was unconscious or dead, I didn't know. But, I kicked the window out and just started pulling him, my father and my little sister Emily out. I wasn't even thinking, I was just acting… and it was pouring rain." She looked up at the skies as if she expected rain though I knew none would come, "Then I saw him."

Jasper hissed quietly and Ari pretended not to notice, she frowned, "He said something like, 'something's different, shouldn't be able to move, adrenaline rush' random clips like that were all I got. My head was whirling, the last thing I remember was sirens…, and then feeling like someone was carrying me. Then it was just burning." She said, and smacked Jasper's hand away from her,

"Okay, that's enough, I think we've established that I have a giant hole in my side, no need to poke at it." She snapped.

"I'm just trying to pinch the skin back together so it will heal, I've dealt with this kind of injury before, where a vampire's teeth tear and drag instead of just biting." He said calmly sending rolling waves of calm around us.

"Whoa… are you doing that?" She asked,

"Yeah, and Alice sees the future, now what happened to your family." He said simply as if it where nothing. Ari stared at me for a second and then slowly recovered.

"Well… Everett lived and was deployed back to Iraq, he was… killed in action three moths later. Emily… is paralyzed and my father was thrown out the windshield…… He never had a chance." Ari said softly, "The paramedics figured I was thrown from the car and they never found my body…"

"I'm so sorry." I said quietly, wrapping my arms around her in a hug. She stiffened and hissed a little,

"Uh… Alice?" She said, her voice strained,

"Personal space bubble because your instincts are telling you to drop kick me to Canada, yeah, yeah, I know." I said simply and let go.

"Yeah…" She said,

"So, Ari care to explain why you never once attacked offensively against the three vampires before or against Connor. It was all defensive and countering, why no… no offense?" Jasper said, his eyes slightly narrowed. I hadn't noticed this at all, but now that he mentioned it, I was curious to.

"I…" Ari said looking down, "I just have trouble fighting the people who have had my back for the last four years… the only people I've seen for those years who haven't either tried to kill me or I've looked at as… something to try not to kill in public. I just… just can't kill my troops. I trained with them, helped them… they always had my back…" She sniffed,

"I had trouble with that two for the first couple of years an-" Jasper began, Ari whirled to face him

"STOP RELATING MY LIFE TO YOURS!" She screamed at him. "IT. IS. NOT. THE. SAME!" Ari took off sprinting through the thick forest. Jasper stood up, slightly shocked and was about to go after her,

"Don't." I said firmly, "She's just… blowing off some steam. I know where to find her." I said and took his hand in mine.

My visions assaulted my mind. Ari, sitting in the tiny cabin she called a house; curled up in a corner bawling her dry eyes out with her tiny hand wrapped around something. A hazy grew handshake, Ari and some… thing that I just couldn't see. The Volturi, moving ever closer.

**A/N- Soooo… if you read this because you read my note in 'Black Feathers' YOU FREAKING ROCK!! And if you're just reading this because, well, you rock anyways. What do you think? Like it? Love it? Want to throw it in a garbage can and torch it? Plot will pick up in the next couple chapters, they'll get back to Forks with Nahuel… don't worry. Thanks for reading. REVIEWS MAKE STORIES BETTER!**

**~Akari Bahkad~**


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

Chapter 2- Discovery

**Jasper POV-**

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" She shouted at me. The fury rolling off her was practically explosive. Then she turned on her heals and sprinted off in the woods with the speed and agility of an experienced soldier, decades old…

My… niece, plus a few generations, but still, technically, my niece. I began to follow her, I got two steps before I felt Alice grab my arm. "Stop." She whispered, "She's just… blowing off some steam."

The air trembled with the emotion she had left behind. Nothing… I had never felt anything like it. It was fury at more than a person, more than a cause or being… it was pure, unfiltered, unrestrained, animalistic fury and hate. My niece. MY GODDAMN NEICE! Now I shared the fury in the air, it was mine to.

"Alice," I said, my voice trembling, "I am going after her."

"Jasper…" she said, "I know what you're thinking, I'm coming with you. She needs us as much as we need her." I could feel her determination, "God only knows what she's been through. Times have changed Jasper, she's right about that, not even we can understand what she's been through." She said softly,

"We need to go now then." I said, "We're losing the trail." She nodded. I inhaled deeply, seeking out the strong scent of lavender, lilacs and fresh ocean spray. Ari's scent. I tore off into the forest where she had disappeared to less than ten minutes ago. The scent took me through the thick trees and deep into thick trees. It lead down a winding path, but her feet traced a steady route, as if she knew it well. I came to the edge of a steed, dropping cliff and jumped. I landed, Alice two steps behind me. I slowed where the scent concentrated and inhaled once more.

I opened my eyes and searched the scene in front of me, my vision finally finding a small structure tucked into the base of a sheer cliff. It was very small, maybe two rooms, probably one. Alice went ahead of me and pressed her ear to the old door. She motioned for me to join her and I went to her side.

"Ari…" Alice whispered, "Ari, we're sorry, okay? Can we come in?" We waited, but there was absolutely no response from inside.

"Should we go in?" I asked, waiting on a vision. I would definitely go in first, protect Alice…

"Guess so." She said and pushed the door open with a small shrug. The inside of the cottage was simple, a hallway leading to a single large room. It had two chairs, a cough and shelves full of small items such as pictures and other small trinkets. Ari was huddled in a corner, between the two walls and the old chair. She was curled up in a ball, hugging her knees, one hand clutching onto a small silver flask. I could sense her new fear, she was vulnerable. I folded myself on the floor in front of her,

"Ari… darlin'… we're sorry." I said quietly, trying to see into her eyes.

"Don't call me that." She whispered and pulled the silver flask closer to her chest. She took a shaky and unnecessary breath, "Would you… care to explain… this?" she said and pulled the small silver object away from her. I recognized it from some memory…

"Oh my…" Alice said,

"Major Jasper Whitlock, 1864…" She whispered, showing it to me, "My great, great, great uncle… so why then… was this flask… in a vampire's possession, and why did she say, that he was her greatest soldier?" Her voice quivered,

"Who are you?" She trembled and shied away from me as she asked, backing further against the wall. I felt a small pain tear at me while I watched her recoil in fear… If she knew who I was… did she consider me a monster to?

"Ari…" I said, my voice strained, "I… we would never hurt you." I reached out to touch her arm and she scrambled away, backed against the corner as tightly as possible.

"What's your real name Jasper Cullen?" She asked. Alice sat down next to her and wrapped her tiny arms around Ari's shoulders. She hugged Ari, giving off a radiating calming and comforting feeling.

"I'm Jasper… Whitlock…" My name sounded so alien to me now, even in my own voice. The words stung a little, like a lie that had grown to come back and haunt you. Ari nodded once and bowed her head to her knees. I knew it, I had lost what little trust she had in me had just disappeared like into nighttime. She would run from… _me_, and we would be back on our own searching for a half-vampire before time ran out.

I rose to my fee and tipped my head to her. I would turn and leave, Alice with me, and I would never see Arianna again. Alice looked up at me, a tiny smile etched onto her face. This confused me…

Then, in a whirlwind of movement, Ari stood up and rushed towards me, wrapping her small arms around my torso. She buried her head in my chest and burst into shaking sobs. I stood for a second, utterly astonished and confused. I could feel the emotions radiating off her, grief, sadness, relief… hope. I wrapped my arms around her, my niece… mine. I made the decision right then. I was going to protect this girl and help her heal, as if she were my own. I kissed the top of her head and withdrew a little,

"Arianna," I said and kneeled in front of her. She was Alice's height, maybe even shorter so that even though I was on my knees I wasn't so much shorter than her, "I, no, _we,_ are going to help you. Alice and I, we'll help you. You're getting out of here Arianna, and you'll never have to go through this ever again." I said, meaning every single word of that.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked with searching eyes,

"He can't," Alice said, "but I can. It's going to be fine Ari, _and_ our family is going to be fine as well." I smiled at my Alice, a new sense of hope instilled in all of us.

"Hey, Ari, if Jasper's sort of like you're uncle…" Alice trailed off and held up her left hand where on her index finger a silver wedding band with four small diamonds sat.

"Holy… _oh my god Alice you're like my aunt or something!"_ Ari burst out and Alice practically tackled Ari,

"_I know!_ How awesome is that?!" Alice squealed. Ari clenched her jaw and stiffly pulled Alice off her,

"It is very cool… but you just can't… jump me like that. Instincts, you know? They're still really strong." She smiled sheepishly,

"Oops, my bad." Alice chirped, "Now, you know the Amazons right?" Alice said, changing gears.

"Yep, their kind of…" She crinkled her nose, "weird."

"How so?" I asked curiously,

"Well I guess they're just really exotic and I'm a girl from South Carolina so we don't get along… super well." She said slowly,

Alice shrugged, "They look okay to me." Ari clucked her tongue in awe,

"You know that it is so awesome you can do that right?" Ari said seriously and Alice burst out laughing. Then Alice zoned again, I knew it was a vision. I stepped to her side and caught her in case she fell over, it's happened before. Ari looked at us like we were crazy.

"Alice? Alice, what do you see?" I asked, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Wow Ari," Alice said, "I didn't know you had a gift."

Ari looked and was feeling utterly confused, "I… don't… have a gift, Alice." She said slowly.

"OH MY GOD YES YOU DO YOU LYING PERSON!!" Alice yelled _extremely loudly_. Ari rubbed her ears and sighed.

"Hmm… well now that I'm deaf…" she grumbled, "I have no clue what you're talking about!" Alice jumped up and started bouncing up and down in front of Ari who looked a little freaked out,

"Try, try to do something awesome! I'm not telling you what you're gift is! You have to figure it out!" Alice squealed. Ari rolled her eyes

"Alright, since you guys can't hold a train of thought for more than twenty seconds, DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT WANT TO FIND THE AMAZONS??" Ari demanded,

"Oh yeah, about them, we got four days to find them, and two to get back up to Washington State." Alice said. Ari's jaw dropped open,

"Then why are you letting me waste time?" She demanded,

"Because I bet you can find them in one day, and then give us three to find the half vampire and two to get back up and save our entire family." Alice said simply, shrugging.

"Oh my god, you're insane…" Ari mumbled,

"MUMBLER!" Alice shrieked,

"Gah! Let's go, follow me, we're going south, waaaaaaay south." Ari grumbled unhappily.

"Alright, which way?" I asked and took a step in front of her. She stuck her hand out in front of me and frowned,

"Yeah… now way, I'm leading." Ari said and took three steps, I jumped out in front of her,

"Really, why?" I asked and sensed the flicker of annoyance fed by her unchecked and unrestrained instincts.

"Because _I _know the land, _I_ know the Amazon's and it's _you_ who needs _me_. Therefore, I am leading." She said, "And I suggest you not test me Jasper Cullen." Her voice dropped a little, creeping towards a growl.

"Young lady," I reprimanded her, "I am your uncle-"

"As of five minutes ago." She snapped angrily, "I'm not some kid who needs leading, _uncle_," She sneered at the word uncle, "so, I suggest you keep pace. Because I can and just might leave you behind." She didn't give me a chance to respond, tearing off into the woods.

She did set an abnormally fast pace, it had me and Alice sprinting after her. I no longer doubted that she could leave us behind. We were headed south, with the wind against us. It blew our scent towards anyone who might be in front of us. They would know we were coming before we knew they were there. Ari led us through the thickening forest along the bank of a river. The river slowly grew more and more rapid, and I saw it drop off ahead of us. Ari picked up an even faster speed, as if she had been thrown forward and leapt off the cliff. I followed straight after her and suddenly understood why she had been running so fast. Below us was a huge build-up of water, we needed the speed to clear it. She skidded to a sudden stop, again the water dropped off in another cascading fall. She crouched at the edge and peered down. I looked down trying to see what she was watching.

Three of our kind huddled around a slowly burning fire. Ari pointed to the dark-skinned mysterious vampires, "That's Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna… the Amazons." She whispered. "Now… this is going to be interesting, I don't know exactly how to approach them… The Amazons are not particularly aggressive, but I tend to startle most people I meet." She chuckled and trace one of the scars on her arm slowly.

"Just be… friendly, it'll turn out fine…" I said, she frowned,

"Did I mention that they are territorial and will attack any threat in their land? I think… if we do not appear… weak and open they will not attack. So long as they see we can not be easily disposed off and killed…" She trailed off, I could practically see the plans and tactics flying in front of her eyes.

"Ari, don't do anything stupid." I said quickly,

"See, Jasper," She said, looking up at me, "The trouble with newborns and young vampires is they just never seem to do what they're told." I realized exactly what she was saying and lounged at her, trying to grab her before she jumped. She slipped through my grip like an elusive animal. Ari leapt forward towards the Amazons and off the waterfall. She landed on her feet in a slight crouch, her predatory eyes scrutinizing them. I jumped down after her, my Alice beside me.

"Amazon's." Ari said smoothly, standing up straight. The three vampires advanced one step closer to her, and then looked over at me and Alice,

"Arianna… and company." The one named Zafrina regarded us calmly, as Kachiri and Senna flanked her. The three females formed a small triangle facing us, I did the same, stepping to the left as Alice stepped to the right. Ari was in the center. She was the leader, I sighed heavily, she was the leader for now… only because we needed her.

"Jasper here…" she said pointing to me, "desperately needs a favor. He needs witnesses against the Volturi." Ari said smoothly, "and I will need Kachiri to help me track down something which I am not allowed to mention in front of the others. It is of the utmost importance that Aro does not know." The Amazons talked amongst themselves quietly, "So now we wait to see if they attack us for trespassing." She whispered to Alice and me.

Those words surprised me. This whole time, we were like defendants at a court, awaiting our sentence. The Amazons were deciding whether or not to… attack us? I gripped Alice's hand and squeezed it. She smiled up it me, it was going to be okay.

"We… will not attack…" Zafrina said slowly, "I am… interested by your situation young Arianna. I will go to help my friend Carlisle… and as for Kachiri, it is her decision. However, she will be missed and you must keep her safe." She said sternly.

"Understood… but I would like Kachiri to understand that my Uncle Jasper's family," She said pointing to me, "will die if we can't find something that we _need_ Kachiri to help us find. You're friend Carlisle, his wife, their children and all those who came to help them, including the Denali's and others. Gone." Ari said seriously.

"Jasper is you're uncle?" Senna asked, speaking for the first time, looking at me curiously,

"Well… plus like, ten generations because he was changed during the Civil War and I was changed four years ago… but yeah, I traced my mother straight back to him." Ari said,

"Have you met Carlisle then?" Senna asked,

"Um… no… I haven't met any of them. Jasper and Alice were passing through and they saved me. I figured out the rest from there and in return for helping them, I can finally leave the army." Ari finished with a small smile.

"¡Ah, chica, congratulaciones! ¡Ahorra, estoy muy, muy feliz para ti! ¿Este es un momento muy importante para tu, no? ¡Estas libre finalmente!" Zafrina said rapidly. Ari grinned and the two embraced quickly. (**TRANSLATION- Ah, congratulations girl! Now, I am very, very happy for you. This is a very important moment for you, is it not? You are finally free! FYI: I speak Spanish, but it's not perfect, sorry for any mistakes.)**

Ari bowed her head, "Muchas gracias Señorita Zafrina. Si, estoy muy feliz también… pero, necesito asisto la familia de Jasper primero. Es muy importante." She said just as quickly. I shot her an impressed look. I didn't know she spoke Spanish. (**TRANSLATION- Thank much Miss. Zafrina. Yes, I am very happy as well… but, I need to help Jasper's family first. It is very important.)**

Zafrina nodded. "Alright Jasper," she said to me, "we will help, don't you agree Kachiri?" I looked over at her,

"Yes, yes I do." Kachiri said, eyeing Ari curiously,

"No te preocupes Kachiri, este problema estará fácilmente contigo asestando nosotros." Ari said smoothly. I had to admit that I was impressed by her Spanish. After all, she had only four years as an immortal and she had learned a language. **(TRANSLATION- Don't worry Kachiri, this problem will be easy with you helping us.)**

"Yo comprende…" **(I understand)** "Ah, I am being rude, English is more favorable with you, is it not Jasper?" Kachiri asked politely. I shrugged,

"I suppose so, I understand Spanish but you speak it very quickly and it takes me a bit of time to translate and respond. English would be faster." I said and she nodded. I saw a smile flicker on Ari's face. "Don't get used to it." I muttered under my breath. Her smile only grew.

"Alright then, we will go. I assume that my old friend Carlisle is still in the state of Washington, is he not?" Zafrina said, tossing us a small grin.

"He is." Alice said, "You can probably pick up the scent from there." Zafrina nodded,

"Take care, oh and, do be careful Ari. You tend to be lacking in the self preservation area." She said seriously, Ari laughed once, "And, I do expect Kachiri to come back in _one piece_, understand? We will have a problem if she doesn't." Zafrina said seriously.

Ari sighed and rolled her eyes, "Do I ever disappoint you Miss?"

"No… but I am worried that one day you won't come _back_ and I'll be picking up the ashes." Zafrina said seriously. Ari's eyes sparked with indignation.

"The favors I do for you are out of a friendship and I would appreciate it if you gave me some credit for making it back in one piece each time." Ari said slowly,

I couldn't help but laugh. The whole situation was so ridiculous. Zafrina and Ari, one a tall and lanky, exotic vampire in a glaring contest with tiny little Ari. I couldn't decide who was scarier, even with all her scars, Ari emitted a sort of 'angry kitten' aura right now. Not to say she can't be scary… but it would help if she was taller… Ari shot a glare at me for laughing at her.

"Okay… that is so not cool Jasper." Ari said, and then looked like she was remembering something. She smiled at me wickedly. Oh… no…

Next thing I knew I was on the ground and both Ari and Alice had me pinned to the ground… _tickling_ me. Damn… Alice must have told Ari I was ticklish. I was howling with laughter, my sides where absolutely killed me. I saw Ari smirking smugly at me,

"That will teach you to laugh at me." She said, and Alice giggled a wind-chime laugh. Kachiri smiled a little and grabbed Ari by the collar of her shirt.

"Now, what was that was so important?" Kachiri asked, putting Ari down. I noticed a small twitch in her small finger once Kachiri had released her, but dismissed it and figured she was just struggling with her instincts as she always did.

"Oh, we need to find a half human thing by the end of the day or else all the Cullen's and everyone else who's protecting them and their half human daughter will all be killed be the Vol-to-uri." Ari said, rolling he tongue over the word Volturi for an odd effect, that honestly seemed mocking.

"Oh, is that all?" Kachiri huffed, slightly annoyed.

"Well Kachiri, you do know that one… um, the one who's name is… I'm spacing on his name…" Ari pressed her two fingers to her temple and tried to remember a name. Alice looked at me brightly, then I got it.

This was it, this was the half-human who could save Renesmee. Kachiri snapped once in realization,

"Nahuel!" They said at the same time, "Exactly, that's him." Kachiri said, "My, my, turning into quiet the scholar, aren't we Ari?"

"Alright, that was _one_ time! And you still can't let it go, can you?!" Ari demanded,

"Well… no. I can't believe after all that… you what they were called, I mean honestly. If something that _big_ happened, if half my coven was wiped out I-"

"They were _never_ my coven." Ari hissed, "I can't say I was mad that the Volturi wiped them out." Alice's eyes widened,

"Ari," she said, "what happened?" Ari shrugged, completely removed from her emotions, she didn't have any feeling… she was… numb.

"They came and wiped out the newborns that Connor had created, and Ari escaped with the rest of the army, Alec found them though. I don't know why, but Ari and Alec became friends somehow, and he let her off the hook." Kachiri said.

"Huh…" Was all I could manage, "So… who exactly is this 'Nahuel'?" Ari sighed,

"Only Kachiri know, she's friends with his… adoptive mother." She said sourly, "They are very protective of him… they think the Volturi would kill him."

"Which they would." Kachiri insisted, Ari smirked,

"Oh, but if you don't help us now, everyone who has been sent to the Cullen's will _die_." Ari snapped, Kachiri's already pale face paled further, "Which now includes Zafrina and Senna. So I think it would be in your better interest to help."

"You. Are. So. Pushy." Kachiri grumbled before sighing heavily, "Great… well, I guess Huilen is going to kill me after all."

"No, I don't think so. And I've never been wrong before." Alice said and smiled.

"That's going to get annoying." Ari rolled her eyes and leaned against a close by tree, "So, now we have a bunch of things to do." She said, and completely ceased moving except for her lips, like any vampire could do, "First, we have to find Nahuel before sundown," Ari frowned a bit, but then continued. She was as still as a statue, "With Kachiri it shouldn't be to hard, and don't even think about run Kachi, it won't work."

"And then we have to convince them to come with us," She kept talking, not once pausing,

I stood next to Ari but she seemed not to have noticed. Leaning back, I bumped into her by accident. There was a loud yelp from behind me and something hard slammed into my stomach. I crashed into a large tree behind me and a wide-eyed, panic stricken Ari was staring at me.

"Oh my gosh, sorry!" She said quickly, then she frowned, "But, seriously, what the hell where you thinking?!"

"I… Ari, I didn't mean to…" I said, still in a slight state of shock.

"God Jasper! You should know better! And… and… you touched the back of my neck!" I felt waves of fear, nervousness and mixed anxiety at the last part. Then I looked over at Ari, and noticed the thicker concentration of scars around her neck. Her hands twitched at her sides, she seemed to be fighting some kind of… instinct. Oh, I get it. It was a self-preservation thing to attack and destroy something that gets that close to her neck. Usually, for vampires like her, if someone touches you're neck, you're about to die.

"Alright Kachiri, how far are we from Nahuel anyway?" I asked her, getting us back on track.

"Twenty miles… so, maximum two minutes." Kachiri said, "Follow me." She took off running, Ari ran at an angle beside her, flanking her. As I would if I ran behind Maria… It was odd to think that she was in the same boat I once was. _No,_ I reprimanded myself, _somehow it seems worse…_

"Nahuel…" Kachiri breathed sometime later as we entered a small village, "NAHUEL!" She called and a dark-skinned boy stepped out of the hut. I could here his strange heart and smell his odd scent, the mixing of the two species. "Ah, Nahuel, Como estas? Este es, Ari, Jasper, y Alice. Tu necesitas ven conmigo para ayudar una niña de tu… species." Kachiri finished explaining why we needed him and that there was a girl of the same species as him who needed his help. I was slightly amused that she didn't know the Spanish word for species.

"Ah… Kachiri… and the… somewhat infamous Ari, I assume?" The boy asked, Ari glared at him.

"Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't have a bad rep here to…" She grumbled,

"You have a bad reputation everywhere." A female voice called. A female vampire stepped out. She was not human at all, no heartbeat. She was tall and beautiful, "Hello, my name is Huilen." She said in accented English. "What do you want with Nahuel?"

"Ah, Huilen, I know I made a promise…" Kachiri began, Huilen shot her a glare,

"Yes, one that you obviously have not kept." She snapped angrily, "Now, what would drive you to break it?"

"My brother's daughter, Renesmee, is half vampire and half human. The Volturi wish to exterminate her because they believe she will never grow up to be balanced and reveal our secret. If you came with us, you could show them that she can grow up to be in control of her thirst."

"Sounds simple… enough." Nahuel said,

"Nahuel!" Huilen snapped, and began speaking rapidly in Spanish about acting rashly and considering consequences.

"I'm curious to meet her… if she really is like me." Nahuel said sheepishly, "And it is the right thing to do, this is all a misunderstanding after all, is it not?"

"A big misunderstanding that's going to-" Ari began, but Alice interrupted,

"No need for swearing Ari." Alice said quickly. Ari rolled her eyes, "Alright!" My angel said, clapping her hands together, "We need to get back soon or everyone is going to die!"

"_WHAT?!_" Several voices demanded,

"Then we will come." Nahuel decided,

"Great… I have been towed into another adventure by you, haven't I?" Huilen sighed.

"Yes, but you love me for it." Nahuel smirked.

"Alright, let's move" Ari said sharply. We began filtering back through the forest, "It won't take forever," Ari said once we had been running for twenty minutes, "To get back to Forks, but we do need one rest day for Nahuel." She apsued "and don't think that…" She froze and glanced over at Kachiri, pointing with her two fingers left, then with her whole hand to her ear, and finally her thumb between her fore and middle finger. Kachiri signaled back, waving her hand twice to the south. Ari's lips pressed into a tight line, her ears twitched a little and she signed numbers to Kachiri. First, she signed five, then seven, then forty two.

I remembered from my years as a soldier what this meant. Five soldiers, seven miles away, ETA in forty-two seconds. ETA means estimated time of arrival. I signed to Ari, soldiers or passers by?

She closed her eyes and listened, then signed back. Soldiers. Kid had good ears, soldiers run differently than normal vampires. Everything about them is different really. They are almost a different species, when I think back to my time in the war, this face becomes clearer to me. I was so distant and cold towards everyone and everything, merciless and cruel. Most importantly, my life was ruled by my instincts, my ability to fight, the urge to fight and attack when something came to close. It was something I fought off for the last handful of decades.

"Alright, they can hear us now, no point in silence. They know we're here." Ari growled, Alice gasped,

"Why didn't I see this?" She muttered worriedly,

"It happens. They probably smelled us and made the snap decision to attack. Also, we're with Nahuel… How's the future look now?" Ari asked, not once looking at my Alice, but rather straight ahead.

"Uh… kind of blurry, but I think we'll be fine." Alice said, I kissed the top of her head. _She_ would be fine. Why? Because whoever was coming would have to go through me to get to her. It would take a lot more than five to do that. Ari cracked her knuckles loudly,

"Alright you cowardly son's of bitches, come out from the shadows and fight." Ari snarled, her lip curled over her teeth. "I don't give a damn who you work for, you're dead either way." She got a small response, a low hiss.

Five vampires stepped from the clearing, all littered with scars, eyes sharp with excitement. "You're on our land." One of them said,

"We are passing through." Ari snapped, one boy looked at her and cowered, Ari snarled at him. "Remember me, Tyler?" She growled,

"Enough!" Their leader shouted, "Stand tall Tyler, today the tides are turned and there are only two soldiers among them instead of thirty."

"Good to see you to Alejandro." Ari snorted,

"Where is your leader then? He is your best fighter after all, without him you will surely loose." Alejandro sneered,

"Oh, he's dead, along with a team of his executioners who he sent after me." Ari said defiantly, holding her head high,

"You… killed Connor? You are nothing but a worthless rebel!" He shouted angrily, "How dare you kill you're creator!"

"I killed him." I said suddenly, "And Ari is my niece, my family."

"How sweet…" Alejandro sneered, "Attack them, burn the remains." He said with a casual toss of his hand. "Kill the human _thing_ first." Ari tensed in front of Nahuel and growled furiously.

One of them leapt eagerly at Ari. She launched herself into the air and plucked him from the sky mid-leap. He hit three ground seconds later… on fire. Ari twirled her bright blue lighter in her hands and looked at Alejandro coldly,

"You might consider leaving now." She said,

"You might consider protecting you're family." He snapped, I saw one of his soldiers attack me from the side. I stepped out of the way and grabbed his wrist so he wouldn't get to my Alice. He recoiled from me, and attacked again. This time I was ready and launched myself after him, pinning him to the ground. I was a soldier again as I killed him…

I was not proud. But I could still hear Ari fighting off Alejandro. Ari was deftly maneuvering herself in front of Nahuel, protecting him while Alice and Kachiri circled the two female soldiers. I jumped in and helped Alice, well… made sure Alice wasn't in danger. Alice froze, her eyes glazed over,

"Ari…" She mouthed. My eyes flicked up to my niece,

"I don't want to do this Alejandro." Ari said slowly, she had the boy from behind, her arm caught around his neck, "We were all great friends, you… me, Tyler, Dawn, Emily… what happened?" She asked him as he tried to escape.

"You left first." Alejandro snarled, "What happened later was retaliation… and payback. And somehow we all ended up immortal, so you tell me _Arianna_." He sneered at her name.

A low snarl rolled from Ari's clenched teeth, "I. Never. Left. You attacked first, it was self defense you worthless…" Ari trailed off and closed her eyes, exhaling, trying to control her raging fury.

"I should have taken advantage of the situation when it was there, then you would have never been a problem in my life." Alejandro snapped sharply. Ari whipped out her lighter and pressed the flame very close to the boys name.

"Excuse me?" Ari demanded, I shifted uncomfortably as her anger came to a boil, "What would you have done then, huh!?"

"I should have killed you." He said sounding bored.

"WHAT?!"

"I should have killed you six years ago when I had the chance." Alejandro said coldly.

"I was your friend…" Ari said slowly, "Your best friend…" Her eyes glazed over slowly. They became a darker and thicker grey as if clouds gathered in her irises. I looked and realized that… clouds where gathering in the sky. Curious.

"You. Were. Nothing." The boy snarled back. Ari's eyes were grey, and she growled fiercely, the clouds above use collided.

"I'll kill you…" Ari whispered, her voice was broken. There was a sudden and blinding flash that left me reeling for a second. Electricity coursed through anyone who was touching the ground as the lightning jumped from the clouds to us. I stumbled for a step and looked franticly over at Alice who was rubbing her temples. Then she looked up and met my eyes, a frantic message conveyed in them.

Ari, my niece. Her entire figure went limp. The lighter dropped from her fingers and she fell backwards, almost slowly. The lighter cracked when Alejandro landed on it and, he caught fire immediately. The flames spread quickly and I forced myself out of my state of shock and raced to Ari's side. She lay unmoving on the ground, eyes wide open and still clouded grey.

"Ari?" I said, sweeping her up and away from the flames as they spread. She didn't move at all… Could lightning kill us?

"Ari!"

**Dun dun dah! Sorry for not updating, I just spent the last while in Israel with my grandmarie, aunt and uncle, no computers allowed. Sorry, but here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it because I think it's pretty long. Love you if you review! Peace out,**

**Akari B. (skiracer)**


	3. Chapter 3 Deadline

Chapter Three- Deadline

**Jasper's POV- (again, yay!)**

"Ari? Ari?" I was being frantic. Why was I being frantic? Hell if I know…

"Ungh…" Ari groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Someone should buy a lottery ticket…" She grumbled bitterly.

"What?" I asked,

"Oh that's only the second time I've been struck by lightning." She sighed then looked up at me, "Um… Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Put me down." She said firmly. I just remembered I was holding her in my arms. Oops… In a sort of nervous rush I dropped her, but she landed on her feet anyway.

"Smooth." Alice giggled behind me, I sighed loudly. "So, Ari, how do you like your gift?"

Ari gaped, "No freaking way! That's what it is?" Kachiri cleared her throat,

"Well… wasn't that interesting?" Kachiri mused, "How's your head Ari?" As if on cue, Ari stumbled back half a step, I could feel the pain radiating off her. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Hades…" Ari hissed loudly, pressing her fingers to her temples.

"Hades?" Alice asked quizzically, Ari continued to rub her forehead,

"I traveled all around the world when I was younger, my mom worked with the UN, we were in Africa and… just something I picked up there." She continued to rub her forehead and kept her eyes shut.

"You sure you're okay sweetie?" Kachiri asked my niece, putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Yeah… fine… but I would recommend not standing near me 'case my head explodes." She grumbled.

"Er… right well… after that interesting episode…" Nahuel started to say, "How much time do we have Alice?"

"Oh…" My angel said, looking into the future, "Oh." She frowned, "We have a little less than twenty-four hours."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" Ari exploded, her eyes snapping up and narrowing at Alice. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" She was hissing.

"Because the future changed, okay?" Alice sighed calmly. Ari muttered a few particularly nasty oaths before getting up off the ground. "Someone's grumpy!" Alice said, pointing a figure at Ari like a mother would their young child. Ari continued to curse and rub her temples, grinding her teeth together until the sound grated on my nerves,

"What, are you trying to grind your teeth to dust or something?" I snapped, and was met by an icy black glare. Oh… Oh! Wow… I was stupid. Her eyes were black as pitch all the way around right down to her pupils with no hint of red. Ari needed to hunt before we got anywhere near any humans.

"Ari needs to hunt…" I said slowly, watching her cautiously. Would we have the time to introduce her to vegetarianism?

"We don't have the time to teach her Jasper." My angel said, sorrow coloring her voice. Ari cocked her head to the side like a curious child.

"Teach me what?"

"To hunt animals… but we don't have time… so, just go really quick, okay?" Alice sniffed, "And don't hurt anyone you don't need to. And make sure they don't have a painful death. And don't kill a child. And don't go for someone who has a big family who depends on them. And don't attac-"

"I GET IT!" Ari shouted, "Geez… I'm not going to tear up a town and slaughter all the village people like 'La Chewpacabra'!"

"Okay…" Alice said sadly, "I just… don't like the idea of you killing people, you know?"

Ari sighed, "Yeah, I get it. But I need every advantage I can get… and it's how I've lived Alice."

"I wouldn't call it living…" Alice grumbled, Ari flashed my angel a smile that masked a tumult of pain.

"Neither would I Alice, neither would I." She said and shot off into the woods, her stride lengthening with each footfall and her senses growing more prominent as she slipped into her hunting aura.

Kachiri sighed loudly, "You really know very little about this girl…" She said quietly, putting a hand on my shoulder. I was suddenly very curious,

"Oh?"

"She has a… human side… it's just buried deep. The reason why is that she's relied so heavily on her _vampire_ instincts to keep her alive, also, she doesn't feel human after what she's done. It tears them apart, what their commanders have them do, the modern soldiers life expectancy is… four to six years. No longer." Kachiri sighed heavily and shook her head.

I felt my own remorse and Alice's washing over me, poor Ari… "Have you ever seen her more human side, when she's happy?"

"Once actually, it took a specific person to bring it out though, and you are sort of close as well… she's usually much worse. Won't talk, won't smile…"

Curiosity… "Who brought it out then?" Alice asked, and then gasped, "NO WAY!"

"Yes, future seeing little one, that is right." Kachiri smiled slightly, "The open person who has truly made Ari open up was… a boy." Alice squealed with happiness. I felt a defensive growl building in my chest. After meeting Ari's two male acquaintances, Connor and Alejandro, this boy better be an angel or he'd soon be watching his neck.

"Who?" I snarled. Kachiri raised an eyebrow at me, her emotions churning. Indecision, curiosity… and loyalty, probably to Ari. Not good…

"I… I don't think telling you would resolve any matters. He's not… the best understood boy, but Ari swears he's not as bad as we all presume he is despite his… cruel reputation." She said, calculating each word carefully. I groaned loudly.

"Perfect. She's probably in love with a monster who's just trying to get to her…" I'd tear his head off. If her go t near her ever again, if he had the _nerve_ to hurt her… he wouldn't live to see the light of day ever again. His death would not be quick and merciful either.

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume, Jasper." Kachiri said, "I met him… admittedly, it was awkward, but he cares for her. She however, is seemingly oblivious to the fact that the feeling they shared was more than friendship. I do not believe she knows what love is well enough to identify it."

That was sad. No, I'm dead serious, that she doesn't know what love is… it's… awful. "That's terrible…" was all I could manage. Alice squeezed my hand and I instantly relaxed. What would my life be like if I didn't have her? Would I even still be alive of would I have 'pulled a Romeo/Edward' and gone to the Volturi and asked for death?

Kachiri's quiet chuckle brought me out of my thoughts, "Well… if you are correct about the Cullen's situation with the gathering all these witnesses, and the Volturi, you may very well meet this boy. Ari will certainly recognize him."

What? Oh no… "Is he a witness or a member of the Volturi? Or even a witness for the Volturi?" I asked rapidly. Kachiri held out her two fingers, 'stop'.

"I have already said too much, Ari would be troubled. I shall say no more." She had a sly smile, which I did _not_ trust.

"Say no more about what, Kachiri?" Ari's voice called. She stepped lightly over the tree roots and almost floated over to us. Her irises where a shockingly bright crimson… she… looked… like… a… newborn… Damn. So not cool. She caught my alarmed face,

"Something wrong Jasper?" She asked, quirking her head to the side a bit, like she had before, as if this were her calling card, like Alice's bubbly laugh, or Bella's ducking her head when she's embarrassed, or my brother's odd crooked smile… This was Ari's thing. I found it weird.

"You're eyes, that's all." I said, coughing a little. She frowned,

"I… I'm sorry if I disappointed you…" She said, shame coloring her voice. I sighed,

"No, it just reminds me… of some newborns who attacked us once… You're eyes are surprisingly bright… more so than I thought they would be." I tried to comfort her, wrapping my arm across her shoulder and squeezing it gently.

"Yeah…" she said softly, "it happens."

"GUYS!" Alice said loudly, tapping her foot, "We have a plane to catch, let's go!"

"Plane?" Ari shrieked, panic radiating off her,

"Yes, it's faster and don't even think about bailing because once we get to Forks, you get to be Nahuel's body guard." Alice said firmly, "Let's go, I've got tickets!"

"How?" Ari asked, astounded.

"Never underestimate Alice…" I smiled at my wife and followed her to a tiny airport tucked into the Chilean Andes.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Fourteen impossibly long hours later we had managed to get our tickets, through some expert persuasion, made it through security, successfully gotten past all humans and we were closing in on the Seattle Airport. Ari was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, her brown contacts were quickly fading. I tossed her the box,

"They're nearly gone." I whispered quietly. She nodded and swiftly replaced them with a new pair, and her eyes became a muddy brown again. We had used this same color for Bella… but it looked odd with her.

"What color were your eyes when you were… human?" I asked, dropping my voice even lower. She gazed out the window, propping her elbows up on the armrest.

"Blue." She said quietly. "Ice blue." She sighed and I could feel the remorse emanating from her, and an almost suffocating guilt.

"It's not your fault." I said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Maybe not…" She said, gazing intently at the clouds, "maybe I could be nineteen and just going to college… maybe I could have a job, and still have a family… but I don't. I chose… to kill though… I could have resisted, but I couldn't find the strength." She sighed heavily, "Sometimes I wish I had actually been injured enough to die that night, perhaps thrown from the passenger seat like my father."

"Ari," I was angered by her wish to die, should she not want this second chance as I did? "Never say that, this is… a new beginning. Now you can have a family." But I knew that may not be all she needed. She needed a purpose…

I sighed heavily. We had purposely surrounded Ari with us, Kachiri in front of her, Nahuel in the seat behind her, and Alice and I next to her.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our descent to Seattle International Airport. _Attencion, estamos…_" The announcer trailed off and rambled in several different languages.

"Thank god… I was going to have to punch a hole in this flying blood bank." Ari muttered darkly. I chuckled slightly,

"Well… we'll be in Forks in about one hour." Alice said zoning out, "Right on the nose of the deadline. Ari, I need you to be Nahuel's body guard, go wherever he goes, and don't let anyone have a straight line of attack on him." Alice said this very seriously. I wondered if this meant someone was going to attack Nahuel.

"Yes ma'am." Ari mumbled.

The plane's wheels hit the ground, and we all jerked forward as it decelerated. Ari winched quietly, I felt her slight anxiety. A small smile crept onto my face… Ari was scared of planes. "Why?" I asked her casually, she would know what I was talking about.

"You don't have to know." She hissed under her breath. I sighed and decided not to push her unnecessarily. After all, soon she would have a very tough challenge in front of her once we reached home.

"Please remain seated until the seatbelt sign is turned off." The tired flight attendant said over the intercom. Ari frowned and unbuckled her seatbelt anyway, preparing to bolt off the plane. "Ms… please remain seated." One of them said as they passed by her, he looked tired as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry we're in a bit of a hurry…" Ari almost purred, shooting the boy a sly smile.

"I see… um… well, in that case I'll just keep it our little secret." He stuttered, walking away. Ari leaned back in her seat, smirking proudly.

"Humans are too easy." She muttered to herself.

"You shouldn't do that… it's not nice to dazzle people." Alice chirped. The plane taxied into the gate and we were finally able to leave. We walked calmly enough through the airport, ignoring the usual stares from the humans we walked by. Gawking was not uncommon… I saw many-a-human gawk at our kind's beauty… but they would never be so captivated if they knew our other side.

"It's just so that we can easily get past them. I find that people will give you just about anything when they think that you are worth their time. So…" Ari sighed deeply, "if they want to please me… they don't annoy me and I don't have to use force to get what we want."

"We?" I demanded, "Who is _we?_"

"Um…" Ari frowned, "I don't know… I'm just so used to always talking to people as if together we are a unit. I suppose I am still in that way of thinking… I am still thinking of what is best for my troops." She sighed heavily as we worked our way through the heavy crowds.

"Your troops?"

"Yeah… after two years I was 'promoted' and I lead a band ten fresh, young recruits. Of course, the number fluctuated because they fought amongst themselves whilst they matured and I trained them." She explained.

Ah… "So you trained a branch for your leader to." I mused, "I trained a group of twenty for my creator… Maria."

Ari smirked, "The girl I stole the flask from two years ago." She chuckled under her breath, "She hates me, absolutely loathes me. She asked for my name… nearly exploded when I said 'Whitlock'."

"Then…" I mumbled confused as I pushed my way past a cluster of loud adults searching for their luggage, "why does she hate you?"

"Oh because I absolutely refused to do anything for her and I sort of… kind of…" She trailed off,

"Spit it out." I said pointedly,

"I kind of stole some money from her." She whispered under her breath as we passed quickly through security.

"_Why?_" I asked between laughs. Ari shrugged,

"We needed money… for clothes and other supplies. You know, stuff they destroyed because they don't know their own strength." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Ari…" I groaned, "Stealing is _not_ an acceptable thing on a regular basis!" She rolled her eyes and shoved the door to the outside open. Finally, we were out of the airport, and I felt like I could breathe freely.

"I _hate_ planes and airports." Ari grumbled and started to speed up into a loping jog.

"You just hate people." I corrected as we began to pick up our pace, weaving through the parking garage, that Alice said would get us around to an open place where we could run. Ari snorted,

"So true." She said and moved lithely through the opening space. Alice lead the way as we sped down a dark ally-way. Ari inhaled deeply, a low instinctive growl slipping from her throat. Seattle, Washington was alive with the smell of vampires. "You're brothers?" She asked me, her eyes narrowing,

"Of course." I assured her. Arianna would need some major adjusting before she could ever go out around people. She nodded absently, but I could see her stride lengthening. We moved through the dimly lit city with deft swiftness. The sun was barely rising over the horizon. It would be only minutes now… only minutes until the final deadline and we would loose everything we ever had.

"It'll be fine… it'll be fine." Alice chanted over and over.

There was a slight shift in the wind, "What's the fastest way?" Ari demanded,

"Follow your nose!"

No one had to tell Ari twice. She took one lithe jump and scaled the side of a tall building halting on the top and standing for a split second in the howling wind. I never before realized how _scary_ she looked before now. Honestly, she reminded me of Maria… But somehow she looked… damaged and sad.

It was a split second, then she tore off to the south, moving like a shadow as the sun grew higher and higher in the sky. With each passing second the Volturi were creeping closer to their goal. Killing our entire family.

_Now leaving Seattle, come back soon!_

Yeah, sure. We'd be back… _psych_. (Yes, I am a 90's child, sue me.) We made a straight line for the main road out of the city, dodging the many cars whose drivers never even saw us. I followed right on Ari's heels, though it was becoming increasingly hard with her pace.

"Ari! When we get up front, Cauis is going to have someone attack Nahuel!" Alice shouted. I gritted my teeth, "I need you to stop them _at all costs_ so that he can tell his story!"

"Yes ma'am." Was her only reply. I made a silent prayer that the Volturi would _not_ kill my niece or anyone else.

We swerved off the rode and into a thick forest, you could smell my family… and even where that wolf Jacob had been. I could here quiet voices up ahead, straining my ear, my brother spoke loudly and defiantly,

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward. We weren't to late! I felt happiness spike around me, and realized some of it was my own. Ari was devoid of emotion, completely focused on her task. She knew she was going to have to throw herself in front of an attack. God save her.

_Edward, we found the half-vampire… he's going to be attacked by a member of the Volturi._ I thought as we charged across a small brook to the clearing where we played baseball. I kept a sharp eye out on everything and anything. I caught Edward's nervous glance at Nahuel. _Don't worry, I found someone to help. I hope…_ The last part I did not mean for him to hear, but he did anyway.

Ari snapped to a sudden stop, standing on the edge of the woods, halfway between the Volturi and my family. She then waited for Nahuel, mirroring his steps with hers. Edward sent me a questioning glance and I blocked my thoughts, now was not the time for me to tell the family about Ari.

"What have we here?" Aro's overly excited voice asked. Ari stepped carefully in front of Nahuel, blocking the Volturi's eager advance.

"Proof that you were incorrect in attacking this family." Ari said flatly. Aro leaned back, bemused.

"Ms. Arianna… what a surprise, I thought you were dead!" He looked pointedly at Alec at this point. Alec bowed his head and said nothing, but shot Ari a sideways glance.

"Nice to see you as well," Ari said hotly. With that she retreated down to the lines of my family, taking a place between Edward and Elezear. Elezear stared at Ari, and Edward kept a continuous watch on her as if she was going to strike at _him_.

"Jasper…" Edward muttered, "who is _that?_" The unspoken message of, 'Why the hell did you bring such a dangerous here she could ruin everything!' Was heavy in my ears.

_She's helping… and I sort of… kind of saved her life._ Edward shot me a small glare, mostly because he thinks I'm putting his daughter in danger.

"Well!" Aro called, pulling our attention back to him, "Let us have the story! Shall we meet in the middle again?"

"That seems reasonable." Carlisle said. You have no idea how good it felt to hear my family's voices again.

"Alright, Alec, Felix with me." Aro said and floated forward.

Nahuel looked around, "Ms. Arianna, and…" I interrupted him,

"Why don't you take Ari and Emmett?" I said quickly. I wanted Ari to have _some_ backup when they attacked. Nahuel nodded stiffly and looked around, his eyes falling on Emmett, who was smiling wickedly.

Ari shot him a sideways glance and assessed him as a threat, as her instincts dictated. We _all_ saw it. Emmett took a small step forward and put up his hands in a 'friendly' way. She sniffed condescendingly and walked briskly forward, Nahuel half a step behind her.

"Why Arianna and Emmett, Jasper?" Aro asked me, I felt uneasy under is gaze. He crept me out… He. Was. Not. Normal.

I shrugged, "They'll take care of Nahuel." Aro looked bemused,

"Interesting."

"Indeed, now can we get on with this?" Ari said loudly, her arms folded across her chest, gleaming with hundreds of scars. Alec shifted sideways,

"Good to see you Ari…" He said quietly, not meeting her eyes,

Ari's lips quirked to one side and she tilted her head like she did so often, "Yeah… suppose it's been a while hasn't it?" I noticed Aro watching this conversation with growing interest,

"Two and a half years… if you were wondering. You've grown up quiet a bit." He met her eyes for the first time. I felt the emotions rolling off him and fought back a snarl. _HE COULD NOT BE THAT BOY!_ I though furiously.

"Suppose so…" Ari muttered, "And so have you, from a friend to someone standing on the other line of a small line… with the Volturi, poised to attack and destroy me and those who I am protecting." Her voice was icy. Alec winced,

"I didn't expect to see you here." He muttered,

"Well fate seems to enjoy playing tricks on me, so let's see how it plays out, shall we?" She snapped and turned back to Aro, whose eyes were sparkling happily, "_What?"_ She demanded,

"Oh… now I know why he did not kill you. That is all." Aro chuckled, "Now, Nahuel, can you help us solve this little puzzle?"

And Nahuel began to tell the story which could potentially save us all. Esme walked over to me quietly and gave me and Alice a quick hug. I never let go of my angel's hand.

Edward stood beside me, "Why am I only getting 'Love Drunk' from that girl?" He demanded sourly. I smirked to myself,

"Because it's a catchy song?" I said lamely, shoving my hands in my pocket. I had never heard the song…

"I heard that." He snapped, "Who is she, and what are you and Alice _both_ hiding?" Bella, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle all looked over at me expectantly.

I stiffened, "Nothing that is important for you to know." I hissed through my teeth, Edward growled at me,

"It matters." He glanced up at my niece who stood tensed by Nahuel's side, "Her thoughts are all over the place! She's more unstable, more dangerous and _less controlled_ than any of us! I. Don't. Want. Her. Around. My. Daughter."

I snarled loudly. How _dare_ he talk about my niece that way! She was putting her neck on the line, literally, for Nahuel! Without her, they would all be piles of ashes right now! He can just smile and be goddamn thankful!

Edward gaped, "Your… your… _SHE'S YOUR WHAT?!_" He demanded,

Ari looked over at me, "Aw… crap. Way to go Jazz…" She grumbled. "At least I don't let him read _my_ mind."

Aro smiled, "Ms. Whitlock, did the Cullen's not know that you are actually related to Jasper?"

"Well gee Aro, they do know." She growled. Felix chuckled,

"So… what do they think about it? Huh? Does it even matter to you? Or are you just gonna keep on not giving a damn about anyone or anything?" Felix asked her.

"Haven't decided yet. See, my options are, go back home and have a ninety percent chance of being tortured and killed, _or_ stay here and have to meet new people… yuck. So, it's fifty-fifty right now." Ari said,

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Are you really… Jasper's… relative?" He asked her. Ari tilted her head to one side like she did… to much.

"Yep. Guilty." She said, popping the 'p' in yep. Emmett smiled a goofy grin,

"Awesome." His said, Aro cleared his throat,

"Can we come back to the matter at hand?" Aro said, and suddenly it was serious again, "Nahuel, I hope you know that technically you are an anomaly to… and if we vote against the Cullen's, you will be destroyed to." Nahuel said nothing, but there were a few hisses from our ranks.

"ARI, NOW!" Alice screamed suddenly as a grey cloak leapt from the Volturi's line. Demitri sailed through the air straight at Nahuel's neck. Horror radiated from everyone. Nahuel was screwed.

Ari threw herself forward, launching right at Demitri. The two collided in mid-air, Ari successfully blocking his attack and _throwing_ him to the ground. The thunderous crash was resounding. He was back on his feet crouched and ready for a fight while the rest of us except Alice stood dumbstruck.

A ferocious snarl rang from Arianna, "Son of a bitch, you _coward!_ You can't keep your word not to attack, can you?" She snarled, her lip curling over her teeth.

Emmett stood next to her, a low growl adding an additional warning. Demitri stalked forward a step,

"Are you trying to get me to kill you?" Ari demanded angrily, also stalking forward a few steps. I was biting back words of warning, she was practically in Demitri's face, well within striking range.

"Just a little." Demitri smirked, then cleared his throat, "No, actually I'm just trying to distract you…" He smiled wickedly. Ari's eyes popped wide open and she whirled to face Felix, who had stepped between her and Nahuel.

Ari turned to attack Felix, but Demitri snagged her by the wrist. "Emmett!" Alice screamed as Nahuel backed away from Felix. Emmett maneuvered between Felix and Nahuel, growling loudly. The rest of my family tensed to assist them. The Guard was just as ready.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Ari said through clenched teeth. Demitri smiled maliciously for a split second before Ari decked him full in the face. They were both on the ground in a split second. I was about to run forward…

"Stop!" Aro commanded loudly. Demitri and Arianna continued to attack each other, their teeth inches from each other's necks. "Demitri, stand down!" Demitri tackled Ari to the ground, they both snapped at each other, white teeth flashing and clicking together audibly. "_Demitri!"_

Ari's eyes glazed over. Oh, crap… "Don't do it Ari!" I yelled. _God damnit, not again!_ I shot forward, running as fast as I could. Ari stood up and held Demitri by his collar. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled,

"Say goodnight jackass." She whispered.

I closed the distance in three strides and grabbed her wrist, wrenching her backwards as the entire sky lit up with a fantastic and magnificent light. The bolt struck Demitri and narrowly avoided Ari and I. We tumbled backwards and watched the show.


	4. Chapter 4 Sick

Chapter Four- Doubt

**Jasper POV-**

_Recap- Ari stood up and held Demitri by his collar. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and smiled,_

"_Say goodnight jackass." She whispered._

_I closed the distance in three strides and grabbed her wrist, wrenching her backwards as the entire sky lit up with a fantastic and magnificent light. The bolt struck Demitri and narrowly avoided Ari and I. We tumbled backwards and watched the show._

"YES!" Ari shouted victoriously as Demitri hit the ground limp. I couldn't help but smile like a fool while facing a fuming Guard. We slapped a high-five, making the noise as loud as we possibly could. Then, Ari slumped a little, curling inwards, "Damn…" She hissed, rubbing her forehead.

I looked up at the Guard and stood in front of my niece. The Guard hissed and jostled, readying themselves to attack. Until Aro held out his hand, "Peace." He said to them, "Demitri attacked on his own accord… we will not punish the young Whitlock for her actions." All I could do was nod and be thankful. I grabbed Ari's hand and towed her backwards, Nahuel and Emmett right behind us.

"So now what?" Rosalie asked, "We wait for a vote?" I looked over at Rose, somehow I actually _had_ missed her.

"I think so." I said, glancing over at Ari, who was folded on the ground holding her head. Esme shot her a worried glance,

"Are you okay sweetie, what happen-" Ari cut her off.

"I'm fine." She almost hissed. I sighed,

"Alice warned you… you shouldn't have done that. Especially because if we need to move you're as good as dead." I pointed out, Ari growled at me.

"Well I wasn't to keen on letting Demitri kill me or Nahuel." She mumbled, dropping her head into her hands. I sent waves of comfort towards her. "Thanks…" She sighed and straightened up.

"Well…" Aro began, "after that I think we can all agree that the girl in question will mature and be controllable." All of us edged forward a bit, leaning to hear the news that could make or break us. Even Ari stood up, despite her pounding headache.

"Is that your vote?" Cauis demanded angrily.

"It is." Aro hesitated, "However… we shall check back in, I am curious about young Renesmee's growth." He turned and faced Ari directly, "I _am_ glad to see you with people who care about you, honestly. Quiet an amazing talent you've developed… would you possibly be interested in joining us?"

_Please be polite, please be polite._ I prayed silently, but I should have known better.

Ari burst out laughing, then her face hardened and she looked Aro dead in the eye, "No." She said harshly. I watched Alec out of the corner of my eye, his face dropped for a second before he recomposed himself. _He_ was hoping she would join. Great, he really was that guy Kachiri was talking about.

"You might as well leave, seeing as you have no laws to enforce and none of us are willing to join you as of now." Carlisle said calmly. Aro nodded silently, he and the guard turned to leave. Nobody moved,

"Relax guys they're not coming back, I would see that." Alice chirped happily.

Cheers rang out from our ranks, their were joyful embraces and relieved sighs all around. My angel simply smiled at me and said, "I told you so." I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close. Ari stood awkwardly alone in all this. Bella retrieved her daughter from the back of Jacob, who was still in wolf form.

"Mama, who's that?" Nessie asked, pointing at Arianna. Bella sighed quietly,

"I don't really know Nessie, but she's Uncle Jasper's friend." She said, Edward stood beside her,

"Yes Jasper, who exactly is this?" He asked me, the rest of my family seemed curious as well.

I cleared my throat, "Um… everyone, this is Arianna…Whitlock." I said slowly, Ari glanced up at me, her eyes were still bright crimson. "She helped us find Nahuel, I don't think would could have done it without her." I smiled at her.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Arianna." Carlisle said, stepping forward to shake her hand. She looked at my adopted father for a moment before cautiously taking his hand.

"Please, call me Ari." She said simply.

"Jasper…" Edward cleared his throat, "Is she really… your niece?" All eyes fell on me.

"Well, I'm a few hundred years older than her but she is my niece." I said. Ari laughed,

"Essentially, he's the brother of my great, great, great, great grandfather. And I just happened to have the one-in-a-million shot of getting to meet him." Ari explained. Elezear stepped forward,

"That was quiet the light show Ari, how did you do it?" He asked curiously.

"Dunno." Ari shrugged, "I just sort of zoned… I can't really control where it goes, and I've only done it twice. Last time it hit me, which sucked."

"Alice!" Bella yelled, "How come you didn't tell me! I thought we were all going to die!"

"It was possible at that time and I didn't want to pin this on your poor acting skills." My angel shrugged.

"This was about my _acting skills?_" She demanded,

"Take it down an octave Bella, and be satisfied with being the hero of the day." Alice said sarcastically.

"Well…" Bella began then looked over at Ari, Alice and I, "Ari's somewhat responsible to!" She burst out. I chuckled at her hatred of the spotlight,

"Hey!" Ari warned, "Don't put me in the spotlight if you know what's good for you kiddo."

Bella seemed a bit surprised but relented, "Kiddo?" Edward asked,

Ari sighed and pointed to Bella, "Eyes." She said simply, "Kinda… hard to miss. Especially after you spend your life around them and babysitting them." Bella bowed her head, she would be blushing.

"Yes…" Carlisle said, "I'm sure we're all very curious about your background, and what you're story is."

"That's nice." Ari said, she said it kindly but you could tell it meant, 'to bad, I'm not telling'.

"Ari, phone!" Alice chirped.

"Wha…?" Ari muttered, but then her phone rang in her tiny backpack.

_I used to be love drunk, now I'm hung-over!_

_I love you forever, FOREVER IS OVER!_

_We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight!_

_All the time I spent on you, all the bull shit you put me through,_

_Well now it's over!_

_I used to be love drunk but now I'm hung over!_

Ari grabbed her cell phone from her pack, "Sorry!" She muttered before answering it, "Hello?" I couldn't hear the voice on the other end of the line, so I assumed it was a vampire, "_Shit._" Ari said suddenly, slapping her forehead, "No… and it hasn't happened in a while, so it probably will soon." I watched the reactions of my family because I had no clue what was going on. What was Edward picking up? "No… uh, I have about a quarter of a bottle… Look, I already know it's not near enough don't yell at me!"

"Ari, is everything alright?" Alice asked, rubbing her shoulder. Ari gulped,

"Hold on a sec Alice…" She listened for a couple seconds to whomever was on the other end of the line. She looked terrified, "Okay… okay, I'll… I'll meet you somewhere."

"_Why?"_ The other person yelled into the phone, this was the first thing I had been able to hear,

"BECAUSE I NEED THE GODDAMN MEDS, THAT'S WHY!" Ari yelled back.

"_MEDS?_" More than one of us shouted at once. Ari winced, and shot me a glance

"Stay out of this." She warned me. "When can you get the Primidone?" She demanded from the person she was talking to, "Well… I venture it'll happen soon and if I don't have it _I will freaking die_."

What the hell is Primidone? Carlisle's eyes widened in shock, this can't be good. "Okay, um, give me ten minutes, I have a mini situation to take care of… yes I'm still over with my Uncle." She grumbled something unintelligible, "Don't wanna hear it lover boy, now get there in ten or I'm gonna have a meltdown and you'll be picking up the pieces."

She snapped the phone shut and looked at me, "What?" She hissed,

"Arianna," Carlisle said, his eyes sympathetic, "Why are you trying to get Primidone?"

"Look it's really complicated and… and… I really can't tell anyone." She grumbled.

"Look, I'm a doctor, I can help." He insisted, "If you have a problem with… using drugs or something like that, I can help you get over that to." USING DRUGS?

"I am _not_ a druggie, Mr. Cullen." Ari pleaded, "I _need_ the drugs. Really, really bad stuff happens if I don't have them. The guy who called told me that I left all my pills at my house in northern Argentina, which was burned to the ground today…" She trailed off. I noticed her hand twitch again, like it had before when we were searching for Nahuel. She shoved her hand in her pocket.

"What happens if you don't take Primidone?" Edward asked, "What kind of 'bad thing'?"

"You don't have to know!" She snapped, "And if you read my mind so help me god…"

"Arianna Whitlock," Alice said harshly, "Don't you dare take those pills!" Ari reached a shaking hand into her backpack and pulled out a small orange bottle,

"You mean these?" She asked, her hand was shaking so hard you could hear the pills rattling inside the bottle. "Come on… you guys gotta believe me, I'm not a druggie!" No one said anything, "OH COME ON! Really? Jasper, you gotta believe me, do I look like a druggie to you?"

"Ari…" I felt a lump rise in my throat. I _wanted_ to believe her, I really did, but this whole situation looked bad. "I really want to believe you Ari… but I just don't know you that well… honestly, I don't know what to believe."

"Fine." Ari snapped, "Go inside and celebrate, be happy! Just don't bother me." She turned around and started walking away. Before she knew it Edward had swiped the bottle from her hand and shook them in front of her face once.

"Give those back, I need them!" She said. She massaged her right arm, it was shaking harder now.

"No," Edward said seriously, "You only _think_ you need them, I would know." Ari growled quietly, then turned and stalked off in the direction of the woods.

"Where's she going?"

"I don't care," I said seriously, "What I want to know is why the hell she has 'Primidone' and what it's for."

"Primidone," Carlisle said calmly, "is used as a cure for neurological problems… and it is sold on the black market for high prices." I groaned loudly,

"I don't believe this." I muttered under my breath, "How can a vampire be on _drugs?_"

"Well… Primidone directly effects the brain, it doesn't need to go through the bloodstream." Carlisle pointed out. I was about ready to whack my head on something,

"Jasper… it's okay… I don't think she uses them like that. Maybe she's sick." Alice suggested.

"Yeah… I don't believe she's a druggie either." Bella said confidently,

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah right, she's just looking for a way to get her fix, human or not."

**Arianna POV-**

I can't believe this. Can't freaking believe it. My own uncle thinks I'm a junkie, how amazing is that? God… and I can't tell them the truth because I don't even know the real truth myself! I kicked at the ground bitterly, my delivery boy better hurry up, the shaking was getting worse.

I looked down at my hands, clenching my fingers and realizing slowly. It was getting harder to even control the movement. On top of that, my vision was getting blurry. Damn. Damn Edward for taking my pills, damn Jasper for not believing me, damn Carlisle for calling me a druggie… damn all of them, I don't need them.

I winced slightly as the nerves in my hand fired rapidly, stinging my entire hand. _Why couldn't Edward just have let me take the Primidone?_ On top of that, how could I have left my stash at home?

Alright, here's the deal. I'm sick, not saying why, because I can't explain it. Those pills keep bad things, awful things, from happening. A sudden flash of pain in my arm brought a gasp to my lips. No… this was happening to fast! Lashing out, I slammed my fist into the closest tree.

Pain exploded in my shoulder and shot straight down my spine. I cried out and collapsed on the ground. My entire body was shaking uncontrollably. I dragged myself over to a tree trunk and curled up into a loose fetal position.

How had this happened? Connor had never found out about my problem even after four years! Then again… Connor never cared. So that was it, wasn't it? People who care watch you, and the Cullen's had found me out because I wasn't used to people who care.

I had to get back… I had to get back to them, the Cullens. Edward had my pills and the delivery boy was in South America. I grabbed onto a branch to pull myself up, my breath was coming in choking gasps. I didn't need to breath, but the shaking made it impossible for me to stop.

I got about five steps before my legs were shaking to much to move. Damn. I was going to have to wait this one out… I hadn't done that since I was eight years old and my mother accidentally lost my pills. And over time, it's gotten worse.

Please, please, let Alice see this. I slowly moved my arm, writing in the dirt, hopefully Alice would see. _Bring the freaking pills!_ Not the nicest way to put it, and not in the best hand writing, but hey I was shaking myself apart.

Okay Ari, pain is a message. It's just a message, a message from your body to your brain. Interrupt the message… keep your mind busy, don't let the message get through. Right… the capitol of Russia is Moscow. The square root of 1,600 is forty. I winced and shivered, convulsing more violently than before. I felt like I was on fire, like… like… like I was being turned into a vampire all over again. But not quiet as bad. I bit back shrieks and muffled the ones that escaped with my hands.

'_You worthless bitch! It was simple and you failed!' He wreaked of flame and blood. I winced as his grip on my arm grew tighter, 'I plan to take Santa Chritina city by tomorrow, if you don't have your troops ready by then… I will kill you in person.' I bowed my head and scurried out the door. I felt his boot smack into me as I stumbled outside and fell on my hands and knees, crawling as far away as possible._

No… no… no! Flashbacks, memories searing my skull like a white-hot branding iron. As painful to have as they were to witness again.

'_Attack!' I whirled around, not in time. I went down hard, hearing my troops being torn apart behind me. I tried to turn and see my one and only friend, Alison. _

'_Allie!' I screamed, a sharp searing pain in my shoulder cut off my scream. I turned on my attacker, horrified to see his teeth in me. Tearing him off I searched franticly through the smoke for Alison. No! I couldn't be the only one left! But I was… falling to my knees, I let the dry sobs rack my frame, surrounded by the ashes of my brethren._

I gasped, breathing heavily and shaking my head. "Ari? ARI!" Who… who was that? I couldn't bring myself to form words. "Ari, can you hear me?" _Yes dip-shit, I can hear you perfectly._

_The scars stood out on my arms, I looked up at him and fought back more sobs. He glared at me, 'Every time you disobey or fail, you earn yourself another punishment. And I won't be so kind next time. Understand?' I nodded quickly, grabbing my jacket, shirt and shoes I ran out his door. The scars shone on my arms… I'm a monster._

Every inch of me was one fire. The memories opened up fresh wounds in my mind, ones I had repressed with anger resurfacing. "ARIANNA!" I forced my eyes open. There, blond hair hanging in his face, dark eyes frantic and full of worry, was Alec Volturi.

"A-a-l-l-lec-c?" I stammered, my teeth chattering. I gasped for air continuously, shaking and convulsing. Alec looked at me grimly and reached into his dark cloak,

"God, I thought I was to late." He said, "The delivery boy got stuck in Seattle, I picked up the pills for him." How in god's name did he know?

"H… h-h… how-w di-di-did you k-k-kno-w-w?" I asked, my teeth clattering together loudly. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket.

"Aro heard it in your thoughts a while back… when I met the delivery boy I figured it would probably get bad for you, fast." He said sincerely. Alec popped the bottle open and reached to hand it to me. I tried to move my arm, I really tried, I swear I did. But it was so unbelievably painful to move it just a few inches that I cried out and gave up, slumping back against the tree trunk. Alec put the bottle down and took my hand in his,

"Sh… it's going to be okay, alright?" It's going to be alight?! I can't hold the freaking pills! I was shaking so hard the my entire body was jerking around, and my vision was so blurry that I couldn't see worth _shit_ anymore. Alec swept me up in his arms, kneeling beside me and holding me semi-upright.

"Let m-m-me g-g-go!" I said franticly, trying to maneuver out of his grasp. Alarms were going off in my head like sirens. Every time I felt vulnerable, my instincts took control, and right now I just wanted to get away.

"Hang on just a second." Alec insisted and reached for the bottle of Primidone. The pain was searing at the point, and I was whimpering like a pathetic dog, "I'll make it go away, okay, just hang in there."

Gently, he pressed the edge of the bottle to my lower lip and tilted it up. I managed to keep my lips parted long enough to swallow five, enough to kill a horse. But, I can't OD, and it won't kill me… and I was in serious pain. Alec stood up and shot me an apologetic glance. He was leaving! I grabbed the edge of his cloak,

"P-p-please d-d-don't leave me h-h-ere alone." I stammered, my breath hitching in my throat. His lip twitched and he kneeled down next to me,

"Okay… I won't leave." He said. Let me tell you something, Primidone takes to long to start working. It felt like I was being torn apart, burned alive, yada yada ya. "Not helping much is it?" Alec asked me grimly. I managed to keep my eyes open long enough to give him a 'no shit Sherlock' look. He sighed, "Don't think I can't read those eyes Ari… I know what that look was."

'_Just leave me alone!' I screamed and tore off into the city, Connor hot on my tail. I wiped the blood from my mouth on pushed on. Connor's hands wrenched hard on my shoulder, and twirled me around._

'_No one says no to me.' He growled angrily and grabbed my wrist. I jerked my arm sideways and slapped his face, hard._

'_You know what?' I snarled, starting to see red, 'I am so fucking tired of being treated like trash. I'm a better fighter than all of your army, and they listen to _me_ not you. So listen now, and listen good, you try to knock me around one more time and I'll sick your own dogs on you. But trust me, I'll be the one who gets the kill shot.'_

_Connor sneered, 'Really? You know, that may be, but I tracked down someone you might know. The name Elizabeth Whitlock ring any bells?' He watched me with an evil pleasure as my expression froze. He found my sister… my little angel Lizzie._

Alec watched me carefully, rubbing my back the entire time while I relived the horrors that until recently had been my day-to-day life. There was a slight noise in the woods somewhere, a twig cracking or something, I did not notice or care, but Alec looked over at it intently and remained glaring at it while I slipped helplessly back into my flashbacks.

'_Don't hurt her, please, don't hurt Lizzie.' I pleaded desperately. How quickly the tides had turned, ten seconds ago I had been ready to attack him and now I was practically begging at his feet._

_He grabbed me roughly by my shoulders and held me square in front of him, 'I wont hurt her on one condition. If I get a single bit of resistance or rebellion out of you ever again, in any situation, the girl dies. Understand? And it won't be pleasant either. I'll let the venom spread through her entire body and kill her when she begs me to do so.'_

_I nodded rapidly, his grip on my shirt collar tightened and he glared at me, analyzing my expression. He let one of his hands slide down to my waist, I shivered and struggled to resist the urge to snap his arm like a twig. He leaned forward and pulled me close to him, his teeth inches from my ear. I suppose if you were in love with him this might be semi-romantic. But I wasn't, and I wanted nothing more than to kill him on the spot._

'_You are nothing without me…' he whispered, 'Remember that, I created you. You are _mine_, and don't think I'm willing to just let you go.'_

_His other hand moved to my black jacket, pushing it off my shoulders. I tensed and let one quiet snarl loose from my lips. I held onto the sleeves of my jacket with my hands, not letting it slip off my arms, and glared at him. He chuckled darkly,_

'_Are you really that stupid? Or do you just want your darling sister to be tortured.' The last part was a low snarl in my ear. I bowed my head and gritted my teeth. No matter what happens, I can't be responsible for my sisters death. I knew what was coming, for me at least, and I could take it, stand it. I was a vampire, stronger than her, and I saw it as my job as the stronger of us to do whatever it took to protect her._

_Still, I couldn't help but growl softly as his hands ran over my shirt, pulling at the dark buttons. He smiled wildly, he knew that I couldn't fight back so long as my sister was at stake. I knew it to. I wanted to cry, to stoop down on the ground and beg Connor not to do this. _

_But that was not the soldier I personified, and I was lying on the ground soon anyway. Connor lay on top of me, pulling my button-down blouse back and off me completely. I shuddered in disgust as he ran his tongue over my collarbone and the nape of my neck. When he reached for my belt, he leaned forward, his face to close to mine,_

'_It's much easier this way. I get what I want, and your sister gets to live.' He chuckled darkly as his fingers pulled at the button on my jeans, 'But still… I wonder what she would _taste_ like.' He watched my reaction carefully, studying my face. I masked my anger and outrage, keeping my face blank. Blank for all but a pointed yet subtle glare right back at his eyes. A victorious smile pulled on his lips. He knew he had won._

_Not yet he hadn't, I thought. I whirled and kicked out at him, I felt my knee connect with his stomach and heard the emanating thud. He growled loudly, crap. I'm so dead… Lizzie is so dead. SO RUN, DAMNIT, RUN! Before I could even get to my feet I was slammed back down. Something sharp sliced into my throat, three guesses. Connor. I yelped in pain and tried to force him back. He growled again,_

'_You make on move soldier girl,' He began, 'and I will kill you and her.' I glared up at the sky, not willing to meet his eyes. I said nothing. He smirked and I felt his hands run over my bare legs. I felt his naked body press against mine and squeezed my eyes shut. 'You want to say something?' It was more of a statement than a question._

I gasped once, trying desperately to claw my way out of the memories that were closing around me. I felt like I was drowning, words buzzed around my head. It was like being transported back in time. It wouldn't be so bad if I was only remembering it, but with these flashbacks from the attack, I was _reliving_ the whole ordeal. I must have been bitten twenty times that night, I could barely move from the stinging sensation the venom caused.

'_There is no God.' I stated simply. He laughed and bent over me, his lips brushing my cheek, _

'_Not for us there isn't.' He laughed as he said it. 'Not for you or me, but that's okay, because as long as I'm immortal God can kiss my ass.' I wanted to punch him in the face, I was raised a devout Christian but had begun to doubt after I was bitten._

'_I hope you get killed and go to hell.' I growled lowly. Connor laughed loudly,_

'_Why?' He asked, bemused, 'So I can see you there when you die and enjoy this…' He ran his hands over my hips on over my entire upper body, letting them trail on my chest, 'for eternity?' He chuckled quietly, 'I really would enjoy that Ari, truly I would.' He did not caress my cheek like a lover would have done, nor handle me softly and gently as my human boyfriend once had when he carried me home when I fell asleep in his car, many years ago._

_Connor was rough and cruel. He did not stop when I finally cracked and begged him to. He merely smiled and crushed his lips against any part of my body he chose. I began to cry quietly, though no tears came, my breath shuddered in my chest. Connor could have easily just put is hand over my mouth, but to add insult to injury he placed his lips on mine instead. The kiss was forceful and emotionally painful for me. I was sobbing harder than before when he withdrew._

_Staring up at the stars, I wondered if there was a God, and if he even cared enough to ever look out for me. But as I felt Connor's body moving and sliding over mine and he grinned with sick pleasure, I doubted God existed at all._

I muffled scream of horror unsuccessfully. That memory had plagued me for years… Alec looked over at me, alarmed by my sudden out-burst. He took out the bottle of Primidone again, "Just take a few more… this attack is worse than the others." It was true, they really never got this bad.

I nodded as best I could and squeezed my eyes shut. Alec held the back of my head and pressed the little container to my lips again.

"Ari?!" Jasper. He was here, and he was mad, "No! Don't do it, leave her alone!" He barked angrily. Alec tapped the bottle twice and I felt two more pills slide down my throat. I curled into a fetal position, closed my eyes tight, and whimpered quietly. Alec wrapped his arms around me and I felt the ground beneath me disappear.

He was cradling me against his chest. "Put my niece down." Jasper snarled and I heard multiple other hisses ring out.

"I was helping her, she had a severe failure of her neurological systems… a sort of seizure, if you want to call it that, but more painful." Alec said quietly, "I caught the drug-runner halfway through Seattle and guessed what happened. I brought the drugs myself, and got them here quicker."

"YOU GAVE HER DRUGS?" Someone shouted angrily.

Alec hissed, "I don't think you heard me. She's sick, she needs those drugs or she could slip into a coma. If any of you know how to get a vampire out of a coma, please, do speak up." It was silent.

I tried to get my eyes open to see Jasper, and they took some convincing, but I did get them open, "I'm s-s-s-sorry Unc-c-cle Jas-sp-per." I stammered, my words coming in strangled gasps. Sorry I didn't tell you the truth, sorry I didn't have the courage to explain the thing I'm the most ashamed of.

I felt a sharp tug on my coat, "Let go of her." Jasper snarled sharply. Alec snarled quietly and I heard several pairs of feet shuffle.

"Alright," Carlisle, he was here, "no need for any rash actions. Just let go of Arianna and be on your way. I'm sure Aro is wondering where you are." Part of me didn't want Alec to leave.

"She requested I stay." Alec said firmly.

'_You were supposed to guard your flanking soldiers, didn't we teach you anything?' He snapped harshly,_

'_Shut up!' I growled, 'I took the city like you said, there is nothing left of the other army, why do you care if I did it your way or mine?' He took a step closer to me,_

'_Because you lost three good soldiers in a risky, stupid, naïve move that you shouldn't have even considered!' He said angrily,_

'_Three good soldiers?' I asked in disbelief, 'They were almost a year old and barely controllable! You were going to have me dispose of them in four days anyway!' My anger mounted and I gritted my teeth to keep from saying something I knew I would regret._

'_Four days were they could have served me well. Now, get out of my sight.' He almost spat. I was to happy to oblige. I stalked outside where my 'friend' Eliot leaned casually against a nearby tree, _

'_Good evening Lieutenant-Major.' He smirked, I snarled at him,_

'_Fuck off.'_

_I could hear the muffled sounds of fighting coming from where I had arranged for the newborns to stay. Snarling quietly I sped off in that direction. I was angry, and itching for a fight._

"Hello? Anyone home?" Someone tapped my forehead. I jolted upright, leaping to my feet and facing my attacker, growling harshly.

"Whoa, chill out." Emmett said, holding his hands up. I rolled my eyes and looked around, surveying my surroundings. I was in a house, Dr. Cullen was looking at me funny. Wonder why… (note the sarcasm)

"Where am I and how did I get here?" I said sharply, looking for an exit. My arm was still shaking, but other than that most of the tremors had gone away.

"Uh… our house. Alec _Volturi_ carried you here, you were… out of it." Emmett sneered at Alec's name, I growled softly.

"Out of it?" I wondered aloud, "Oh yeah… I get… flashbacks." I mumbled lamely.

"Oh, that's great, sounds fun." Emmett said, sounding serious.

"Totally." I snorted, "I love reliving the absolute worst part of my life every single time I have an attack."

"About that…" Carlisle said, stepping forward, "What exactly was that? Medically speaking I didn't know it was possible for our kind to have that kind of… episode." I snorted and started walking towards the window.

"Yeah well, believe me it wasn't exactly fun to try to find out what it was." Maybe they heard my sarcastic tone, maybe not. Emmett stepped in front of me,

"Maybe you should sit down." He said seriously, "I mean, until you feel better."

"And I suggest you get out of my way before I send you through a wall and break your nose. Or both." I said coolly, hoping he got the message.

"It's okay Ari," I looked over and Alec was standing in the hallway, "I didn't tell Carlisle anything about the disease, I figured you would have killed me."

"You're correct there." I said gruffly, "But I suppose this also leaves me to explain the whole thing than doesn't it?"

"That would be correct." Carlisle said through an encouraging smile. I sighed, I really hated to disappoint people who were being so nice.

"Too bad."

**Jasper POV-**

Edward was pacing circles in front of me, going nuts. "I swear, if you don't spit it out your going to make me go insane as well. I'm already halfway there…" The last part was to myself. I couldn't stop seeing Ari lying in Alec's arms completely broken down.

"Jasper… she was having flashbacks that whole time." Edward said seriously, looking me straight in the eye. I sighed,

"Yeah, I get them sometimes to but you know that."

"No, you don't get it." He growled, "Ari was abused by her creator." He snapped sharply. "She. Was. Raped." I froze, my brain working furiously for seconds while I simply stood and stared at my brother like an idiot.

"She was WHAT?" I exploded. Alice whimpered and buried her face in my shirt.

Oh my god… oh my god… oh my freaking god. Ari was…? Connor… Connor did this? That _bastard._ I killed him…

He couldn't have, he _wouldn't _have. Not Ari, not strong, loyal Ari. Please no… not her, she already has enough problems.

"It's true Jasper," Edward said softly, "I'm sorry."

I shot downstairs to where Ari was sitting on the couch, curled up, she in Carlisle locked in a staring contest. Rosalie sat on the nearby couch, looking at her nails, Emmett was standing in front of the door, Esme was out in the garden and Jacob, Bella and Nessie were over at Charlie's house, some of the witnesses were still here, the nomads, Benjamin and Tia, the Irish coven. Alec stood in the hallway, how… annoying.

"Ari…?" I asked and she looked over at me, tilting her head to one side curiously.

"Si, señor?" She responded. Her arm was still quaking a bit, in fact, she was quaking a bit herself.

"Feeling better?" I asked, my voice shook, my throat was dry. I think everyone in the room heard the pain in my voice and looked up from what they were doing. Ari nodded her head cautiously, watching me.

"Got something you want to say Jazz?" Emmett said from behind me. I stared at Ari, wondering if it was true… it couldn't possibly be true.

"Ari… um…" Where do I begin?

"Arianna, I was listening to your thoughts a little while ago." Edward said, approaching her. Ari shot him a glare,

"That was rude." She muttered,

"Fair enough but… I sort of heard something that…" He paused and looked at me,

"Ari, if you're going to be a part of this family, which we really do want you to be, I think this might need to be addressed…" I said slowly. Ari looked between me and my brother, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to wear a fake smile, but faltered and began to look frightened.

"Ari… did Connor… rape you?" I asked, studying her expression carefully.

Ari's expression dropped and her eyes widened. I heard gasps from my family, Rose looked the most alarmed. Ari's emotions went haywire, ranging from terror to anger. She remained frozen on the couch.

"I… I… uh… I think I need some air." She stammered and jumped up, running for the door. Emmett stepped in front of her and she accidentally ran into him. Ari stumbled and fell backwards, she landed on her knees.

Our kind… soldiers that is… we react differently to situations of stress, anger and other extreme emotions. It triggers aggression in us, fires our deepest rooted instincts to fight. I felt Arianna's emotions swing suddenly.

Her hands tightened on her knees, a feral snarl built in her chest. She glared up at Emmett with the same determined fire that I saw in her eyes the first time I met her. The waves of calm I sent her where hitting some kind of field around her, being completely rejected. Ari continued to glare and snarl at Emmett.

"Ari, it's not his fault, he ju-" Edward began. Ari sprang to her feet and slammed Edward in to the wall, holding him by the collar of his shirt. Tension in the room skyrocketed as the rest of the Cullen's shifted uncomfortably.

"If you _ever_ invade my thoughts again _Cullen_," She sneered at the name, "I will personally see to it that you won't be hearing anything ever again. Got it?" She snarled, her lips curling over her teeth.

Edward said nothing. Ari glared at him for a second, willing him to speak, then released him suddenly. She stormed out of the room, heading for the front door, her eyes flicking up to Emmett, who stepped out of the way. Ari nodded to him once, that was the most 'thanks' he would get. The door slammed shut and the wind kicked up as she sprinted off into the woods.

Alec darted off after her… almost. I grabbed his shoulder, "Not so fast."

"Let go of me Jasper Cullen, she may be your niece but I have known her for much longer than you have." He said evenly, I flinched because this was actually true.

"Why do you even care?!" I demanded angrily. Alec's eyes softened and I heard Edward growl from behind me,

"I… I think I love her."

The night is… peaceful… calm… quiet. The night can heal your wounds, then again… silence can heal all wounds… time heals memories. Death is peaceful… life is harder, immortality is… near impossible. The life of a soldier drags on, all their sins and wrongs hanging over their head.

Murderer.

Monster.

Assassin.

Freak.

Danger.

All these words applied in one way or another.

In the thick forests of Washington, where midnight claims the throne, a dark figure sat on the top branch of a towering evergreen tree. She wore a black zip up sweatshirt, the hood thrown over her head, she covered her eyes.

'_So… I hear you're the best?'_

'_Depends on who you ask.'_

'_Look, I need someone who won't feel guilty after the job's done.'_

'_You got the right girl.'_

'_Just in case… what do you hear, when it's silent at night? Do you hear their screams?' The girl chuckled, the black hood of her jacket falling back, revealing her onyx black eyes. The man reeled away from her terrifying appearance, she licked her lips once and continued,_

'_I don't give them a chance to scream.'_

Lightening played on the mountains far away, it dance in Ari's eyes. She was still escaping… even now.

Escaping herself.


End file.
